


Cash Grab

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: Post-heist highs are a great time to feel alive for a man who sometimes has trouble feeling anything.





	Cash Grab

There weren’t many things that made Hog feel wholly and honestly alive. Rat’s enthusiastic, unceasing energy helped, and heists with their thrill of adrenaline and the rush of almost getting caught certainly turned a neat trick.

It’s always after a big job that he finds himself feeling the best he’s like to feel for a good long stretch.

Sure, his lungs burn and his body aches and his joints feel packed with glass, but those pains are part of being alive, and the more he feels them the more he feels really present in the moment.

His knees protest to his current position; he’s too damn heavy to be kneeling, but goddamn if it isn’t worth it, having Rat squirming on a pile of stolen coin and cash they’ve given up trying to count, his prosthetic hand gripping Hog’s hair and yanking while the flesh one crumples into the sheaves of bills he’s reclining on.

Given his difficulty breathing under the best circumstances, his attempts to suck the other man off weren’t the smoothest, but he was thorough and relentless even when he had to stop to breathe, using massive hands to continue to service the needy pyromaniac. Jamie wriggles in place, scattering coins and bits of jewelry they’d collected, and Hog just huffs a laugh, pinning his boss down and diving back in.

When Rat cums, he fights to thrust up into the tight heat of Hog’s mouth, ever forgetful of the enforcer’s limitations. He’s sweetly apologetic when the larger man sputters and coughs, hacking up spunk and spitting it to the side.

Calloused, rough fingers stroke his broad shoulders, comforting even as Rat feels up the firm muscle that lurks under the thick pads of fat. It’s no secret anymore that Rat is turned on by Hog’s strength, and he recovers quickly. Hog’s still coughing when he grabs the smaller man’s wrist and yanks him down, rolling them so Jamie is straddling his vast gut.

It’s not comfortable – the money pile is irregular and hard and coins stick to his sweaty flesh – but it’s decadent and Rat grins down at him, delighted to have Hog ‘pinned’. Even if they both know Hog could throw him across the room in a casual gesture. That alone, that joy on Rat’s face, makes it worth it.

“Wanna git fucked?” The bomber asks, too eager to be anything but comical. Hog laughs, and Rat laughs with him, sliding down the slope of Hog’s belly and pushing his legs apart.

Hog’s head lolls back against the piled-up money and he groans through his teeth as Jamie strokes his cock a few times and then slides his fingers – thankfully his organic ones this time – past his balls. There’s no finesse with Jamie, but it hardly matters; they’re both hard and Hog is soon wet and ready and then Rat’s pushing into him, clutching at the fat of his sides for leverage as he pounds away.

And Hog would love to moan and cry out, but he’s still wheezing and short on breath. The best he can do is sink his fingers into the cash piled around them, grabbing hold and clutching on as if for his life as Rat brings him hard into completion.

When they’re both spent afterward, Rat bonelessly pulls away and flops next to him, grinning madly as he runs his fingers through the cum splattered on Hog’s belly. He brings those fingers to Hog’s face pressing blindly, and the big man has to catch them quickly in his mouth to avoid getting a jizz-soaked poke in the eye.

“Tha’s it mate,” Jamie purrs, pulling his fingers away and draping across Hog’s belly. “You breathin’ easy? Need yer mask?”

And in truth hog really could use his mask and maybe a dose of Hogdrogen, but he asks for nothing, instead sitting up and catching Rat’s jaw in his hand, stealing a rapidly unchaste kiss. He feels alike just then, alive and present, and that’s more than enough.


End file.
